They Exist!
by wyntter rose
Summary: Ashlynn is obsessed with reading fan fictions, especially about Severus Snape. She is pretty sure that if she were ever to meet the real man, she would fall in love with him instantly. So what happenes when she actually does meet him?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I have to be completely honest when I say that I unfortunately do not own any of the characters in this story. JK Rowling owns everything. Although.. it would be nice to own Mr. Sevvy. 3_

**Warning: **This chapter will contain violence, that may or may not be suitable to younger readers or enjoyable to older ones. That's your warning.

**Chapter 1**

"I swear by the name of Merlin himself that if you do not let me go right this instant you will have a horde of Order Members here more than ready to kick your ass to Kingdom Come and then back again just in time for them to open the bars to your very own cell in Azkaban." The young woman, just barely over the legal age of seventeen, fought against the wrought-iron bars holding tight to her wrists. There was no keyhole, no seam on the metal that would allow anyone to loosen the clamps.

"You seem to believe that there's actually a chance that you might get out of this predicament, Miss Granger, and I think you'll soon find just how mistaken you are." Hermione Granger's captor looked at her with pure disdain in his eyes, though there was the ghost of a smirk as he thought about how well everything was going according to plan.

"You'll never get the satisfaction of keeping me for long, you righteous bastard." She spat at the man in front of her and kicked out at him in her rage. Her left foot made contact with his right ankle and he cursed at her loudly, pulling his wand out and aiming it at her head.

"You are just asking to be punished, Mudblood," he spat at her with growing anger. It was only a second more before she had kicked out again and he didn't waste another second warning her.

A high-pitched scream pierced the small enclosure as his boot-clad foot kicked the thin girl's side and she toppled to the ground. However he was not the type of man that let people off the hook quite that easily, rather the type that took great pleasure in abusing humanity both mentally and physically. "That's right, Mudblood bitch, scream for me."

His foot connected with her side a few more times, making perfectly certain that there would be a bruise there in the morning if there wasn't one already. His wand flicked towards her and her ankles became shackled to the wall in much the same way that her wrists her. There was no hope of getting out unless someone came for her. She just hoped that it would be sooner rather than later that they found her.

She kept her eyes trained to his face as he continued to abuse her body, kicking and punching her until she could hear bones cracking under the pressure and blood pouring out of wounds that she wasn't even aware she had. But she kept her mouth closed. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of anything, but she really didn't want to allow him the satisfaction of hearing her plea for mercy every time he hurt her.

It wasn't long before she had passed out from the pain she felt that night and her captor walked out of the small room, closing the door behind himself and warding it so that it would be untraceable to any who wanted to find her the small brunette.

By the time she woke up the next day it was well into the afternoon, but the atmosphere in her cell was still below what one would normally call a comfortable temperature, the smell dingy from her soiled garments which hadn't been changed in days. She couldn't be sure of how many days since she wasn't even sure what time it was. Every minute of every day looked the same. All she was able to see were the same dark, moldy walls; the same splintered wooden floor that hurt to sit down on, but not nearly as much as the cuffs around her wrist hurt; and the same pile of straw off in the corner that was supposed to act as her bed whenever she felt the need to sleep.

The only problem with her bed being in the corner of the room was that she had usually misbehaved at ended up being kicked and punched until she passed out among the splinters and was unable to make it over to the pile of straw.

But it was well worth it. She had been captured for secrets, secrets that they could only get by infiltrating the Order – which they obviously couldn't do – and she wasn't about to give away anything. It didn't matter how long she had to stay in that cell, or even if she died there, she was never going to tell them where Headquarters was, nor was she going to tell them how to find Harry.

The longer she was kept alive in that room meant that Harry still hadn't been caught, and for that alone she was willing to stay there for the rest of eternity. Just so long as her best friend wasn't hurt.

The wizarding world needed him more than they needed her after all.

She was awoken again by the now familiar sound of boots slapping against the splinters that covered the room. She kept her eyes closed as she heard them walk further into the room, stopping just next to her before saying a quick spell that had her standing before them against her own accord.

"You have a visitor."

She looked up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy and wanted to spit in his face just as she had so often spit at his father. She couldn't believe the boy was such a coward that he followed in his father's footsteps and joined the Dark Lord in his quest for power. It sickened her really. He was in the only boy in school that could almost match her own intelligence, and he was wasting it for a man who was more snake than he was anything else.

"He's going to kill you, you know. It doesn't matter how happy he is with you right now, he'll tire of you and he'll kill you."

Draco glared at her as she finished speaking and then brought his fist to her face, cracking her jaw, the taste of blood instantly filling her mouth. "You know it's true just as well as I do."

She flinched away from his fist before he even moved to hit her again, which only put a gleam in his eye. She was afraid of him, and she had foolishly shown him that. Now she just had to wait for him to use it against her. "You said I had a visitor?" She tried speaking as sweetly as she could, though they both knew it wasn't a true sound. It was too forced to be natural.

He sneered at her and then allowed the visitor to enter the room. "I'll be right outside of the room if you need me, Professor." The youngest Malfoy walked out of the room and Hermione could only guess which _Professor_ he meant and she inwardly groaned. Out of all the members of the Order they had to send the one person that even she herself had a hard time trusting.

_Of course they did, stupid girl, he's the only one that can get inside Malfoy Manor without being killed on the spot._

She closed her eyes and slammed her head against the wall behind her as she waited for the Potions Master to walk closer to her. No doubt he would take his time over there and then laugh at her for being so stupid as to get herself caught.

She counted to ten in her head and then opened her eyes to find herself face to face with her old Potions professor; the man that she didn't completely trust but who she stuck up for at every opportunity; the man who infuriated her more than she could say, but who made her blush just from a simple look her way. In other words, she was sitting face to face with her worst nightmare.

She heard his whisper a silencing spell on the room, all the while keeping eye contact with her. How was she supposed to know it was even him? Someone could have taken Polyjuice Potion and be pretending to be him.

His black eyes pierced into her brown ones and she bit her lip hoping that it really was Severus Snape sitting before her and that he was here to tell her that she didn't have very long at all to wait before the Order members could come and get her. But as she watched him, something crossed his eyes that was gone before she could even figure out what it was. Something that caused him to break eye contact for a moment to hang his head. His shoulder-length jet black hair fell in front of his face, covering even the large nose that adorned his face before he looked back up at her.

"Miss Granger, I need you to listen to me for a moment."

"I will do no such thing. I don't even know if you are who they say you are. How do I know you aren't actually Lucius using Polyjuice or some sort of glamour?

"Just trust me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"For once in your life, Hermione, just listen to me. This is important."

She was about to protest again but he help up a hand over her mouth so she couldn't speak. Instead she chose to glare at him as he sighed and mentally counted to ten.

"The Order can't come get you. Not yet. And I can't take you away either. Lucius will get suspicious if I say something about taking you away. As much sway as I have with the Death Eaters I don't have that kind of sway. Do you think it is at all possible for you to stay alive if I leave you here for just a bit longer?"

He pulled his hand off of her mouth so that she would be able to answer, but it still took her a minute. He could see the tears streaming down her face in response to his question and he felt something nagging at him, but he squashed it down before he could figure out what the feeling was. Her eyes, normally so bright and full of life, seemed dim in the light of the room, but large with tears. How was he supposed to be able to handle this? He couldn't keep control of a crying child.

He sighed slightly and continued to look at her, "Miss Granger?"

"I don't want to stay here, Professor. You don't know what it's like."

"Have they touched you? Sexually?"

"Well no, but,"

"Then you're safe. For the time being at least."

For the first time since she had been locked up in that infernal place, Hermione was glad that her wrists were chained to the wall. He cared so little that she was there that he wanted her to stay in that torture for even longer. And not a definitely time either, just longer. She wanted to reach out and slap him – let him know just how much she hated him in that moment.

"We will be back for you, Miss Granger."

When she opened her eyes again he was gone and she was left in her room all alone until Malfoy Junior walked back in, sneer still in place.

"I hope he beat you senseless and then woke you back up so that you could feel all the pain."

"Trust me Malfoy, he hurt me far worse than anything you could ever do to me."

This seemed to make him happy at least and he walked back out of the room, leaving Hermione to her thoughts. She didn't know how long she was going to have to stay in this retched place and as much as she had been willing to stay there forever if it meant that Harry was safe, she had lost all of her Gryffindor courage. She couldn't stay here forever. She needed to find a way out before anything worse happened to her.

She needed out before she lost her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still have no ownership over the characters that you recognize in this story or the places._

**Chapter 2**

"Holy shit!" A well manicured hand abruptly came up to her chest, a resounding slap issuing forth as it came in contact with skin. Breathing ragged, and a red mark already appearing on her chest from where she had slapped herself, Ashlynn Hall looked at her alarm clock and groaned. "Damn it."

She threw the blanket off of her body and dashed over to her wardrobe, throwing it open in record time and pulling out a change of clothes. She didn't have time to take a shower or even brush her hair for that matter, so she just slipped out of the clothes she had worn to bed and slipped on the outfit she had just picked out before ambling into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Five minutes later she was rushing out the door, school books in hand as she hurried into her car and took off to make it to class before the teacher started roll. She could only hope that traffic wasn't that bad that morning.

"Why were you so late this morning?"

"Why do you think?"

"You stayed up all night reading one of those stupid fan fictions about characters that are never, and I repeat never, going to end up together?"

Ashlynn looked at her best friend, trying to gauge her anger at the idea before nodding her affirmation. "Of course I was," the blonde said with a ghost of a smile. "You don't understand the draw that Snape has."

"You're right. I don't understand why someone would find a man attractive when he's meant to have shoulder length greasy black hair and a large hook nose. Not to mention he likes to insult people for fun and eat small children for breakfast. I'm afraid I don't see the attraction." The curly haired red head grinned at her best friend and then shrugged. "Not to mention, he's supposed to be like, your dad's age. That's so gross."

"Yeah? Then you would really hate to hear about how I only woke up this morning because I was having some crazy ass dream about him."

Ashlynn was not your average girl when it came to JK Rowling's character Severus Snape. She had learned every bit of information she could about him, drawing on it as is she was actually going to meet the man and he was going to interview her about his life. In her spare time when she wasn't doing homework or doing what normal young adults did at her age, she was reading fan fictions.

"Why don't you just try writing one of those stories and just get it out of your system?"

A valid point, most would say, unfortunately Ashlynn had already tried that, and her writing skills were just not at a place they needed to be in order to get her obsession out of her system. "I've tried."

Rather than use her writing skills for the pleasure of all other Snape fans out there in the world, the blonde preferred to keep her thoughts to herself when it came to plot points. Not that she ever had any of her own. Rather, Ashlynn would read a story, and when that story hadn't been updated, she would act out the next scene in her head. Or what she would have as the next scene if she were writing the story. The trouble with that was that sometimes her mind got the best of her and she couldn't remember what she'd read and what she'd thought of.

"Alright, tell me about this screwed up dream you had."

The two girls sat down at a table in the quad, trying to stay out of earshot of anyone that would think them crazy for even discussing Harry Potter at the age of twenty. Giant trees surrounded them, giving them a slight sense of security and privacy that wouldn't be there anywhere else on campus.

"Okay but you have to promise you won't think I'm crazy."

"Too late, babe. Tell me anyway."

"Fine. I was dreaming that Hermione Granger got captured by Lucius Malfoy and was being abused and tortured in his basement and that Snape went down there only to tell her that she couldn't be saved and was just going to have to stay there for a while longer."

Amanda looked at Ashlynn for a moment, her pale green eyes staring at her best friend as if she were nuts, before she began laughing harder than she had in a long while. "Seriously? That's what you dreamed about last night?"

"It was heartbreaking, Mandy. You don't know what it was like. I was watching. Hermione was crying and everything, even Snape felt bad."

"Snape doesn't have feelings, Ash. Get over it."

Before Ashlynn could say another word Amanda had grabbed her books and headed off in the other direction, towards the building where her boyfriend was soon going to be getting out of class. Well if Amanda was just going to laugh at her for her dreams then she would just go somewhere else. Maybe she could go back to the dorm and see if the story she'd been reading had been updated so that she could get that scene out of her head.

With that in mind she followed Amanda's example and grabbed her books off the table before heading east towards their dorm building. Thankfully Amanda was her roommate so she didn't have to worry about running into some random girl in her dorm as she went to try and figure out what happened next in the story. She didn't have the heart to tell anyone else why it was so important that she read the next chapter.

Ashlynn breathed out a sigh of relief when she read that they had figured out a way to help Hermione out of the prison Lucius Malfoy had put her in and that she was on the way to recovery in Madame Pomfrey's care. It was better than thinking about her having to stay there in that pathetic cell.

She looked at the clock and smiled, glad that whoever had played with her schedule had given her so much free time between classes. Despite being able to have that crazy dream, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night and she knew that she could benefit from taking a small nap.

So she made her way over to her bed, removing the comforter before lying down and falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Ashlynn almost let out a scream as she looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes. She hadn't expected anyone to be there when she woke up. She didn't even know anybody that would be in her dorm that had bright blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

She flinched away from him, not bothering to answer him as her eyes fell upon his bright red hair growing out at strange angles from his head. Not only did she not know anyone with blue eyes that would be in her dorm, she didn't know any male carrot-tops that would be in her dorm either. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my dorm?"

The boy laughed and she flinched away again, he didn't have the best breath in the world. In fact, it was rather disgusting, like pumpkin if she had to pick a scent. "Your dorm? You must have hit your head a lot harder than I thought. You're not in a dorm. You're outside. You just fell from the sky."

At his crass words, Ashlynn scooted even further away from him and looked up, hoping to see her light blue ceiling but was instead met with the light blue of a sky, clouds blowing in the wind and leaves falling off a nearby tree. "You're lucky I found you actually, otherwise the Whomping Willow might have gotten to you, and then you wouldn't be anywhere by St. Mungo's."

_The Whomping Willow? Those are actual trees?_ She looked away from the boy and towards the tree that he had indicated and was surprised to see an overly large tree standing still, though still managing to look threatening. She got to her feet and out of the way of the tree as fast as she could, whether the tree was going to move or not.

"Who are you?" She demanded of the boy before her. He stood up and followed her with a goofy smile on his face.

Sticking out his hand for her and grinning like a fool he tried to push his hair down on his head in an effort to make it look half presentable. "Ronald Weasley, at your service. And you are?"

Ashlynn's eyes nearly bugged out of her head at his words and she turned around slowly until a looming castle came into view. She looked back at the boy claiming to be Ron Weasley and then took off towards the front doors of the castle. She wanted as far away from the crazy boy as she could get, and if that meant going inside a castle then so be it.

The moment she was inside the castle though, she knew exactly where she was. She had spent more than her fair share of time studying drawings and layouts of the castle. She reread passages in the books that would help her figure out where everything was, but none of that could have prepared her for the actual sight before her.

She took off at a frantic run down the hallway and up the stairs as fast as she could. She didn't even take into consideration the fact that the staircases were moving and she could very well lose her balance and fall to her death. Luckily though she had studied diagrams for far too long and she had made it up to the seventh floor before she got caught by any other crazy people claiming to be the people she had read about in books.

Getting inside the office was a completely different matter entirely and she just started naming random pieces of candy until she finally said one that caused the gargoyles to jump out of the way so she could get on the staircase.

She threw open the door and tried not to freak out when a man that looked exactly like Professor Dumbledore sat behind a desk. His eyes sparkled at her the same way that she had always read about and she took a deep breath. If they were going to pretend to be the characters, then she would just have to pretend with them. "Professor Dumbledore, I need your help."

She took another deep breath and let herself look around the office a bit before her eyes stopped on a large figure in black. She was eye level with what she could assume to be a chest so she looked down first, sighing at the sight of the boots she saw there. Then she slowly, hesitantly drew her eyes upwards until they came to rest on the man that had been plaguing her dreams since she was old enough to be plagued by him. "S---Sn---Snape."

As soon as the name was out of her mouth she passed out cold on the stone floor, hitting her head against a bookshelf with little grace.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still have no ownership over the characters that you recognize in this story or the places._

**Chapter 3**

"Mr. Weasley, next time you decide to bring someone to us from some muddle city, please make sure she has use of all brain function." Severus Snape glared at the redhead in question as though it was his fault she had passed out in the headmaster's office.

"It's not like I told her to go up there. She went all on her own. And she knew the way, so she can't be a muggle," Ron reasoned with nearly as much attitude directed back at Snape as the older man had thrown at him. "So don't go blaming this all on me. This is as much your fault as it is mine."

"And how do you suppose it is my fault at all?"

"Well she –"

"Enough. You're both acting like first years rather than a seventh year arguing with his professor. Ron found her, she ran away to the headmaster's office and from the sounds of it she fainted when she saw you and you said she referred to you using your name. Which means she knows who you are. How many muggles can say they know who the great and powerful Severus Snape is?" Madame Pomfrey glared at the two men and then rolled her eyes knowing that she had probably just boosted Snape's ego even more. She walked over to the cot that the girl was laying in and ran her wand over the girl's body to make sure that nothing was broken. "Now if you two are quite finished bickering like old biddies, this young woman needs her rest."

"As far as I can tell she has done nothing but rest since she got here. According to Weasley here she thought she was in bed when she fell. Something must be wrong with her."

"Well I won't be able to figure out what is wrong with her if you don't leave me to my work Severus Snape. So get out of here and go back to scaring first years who are too silly to realize they shouldn't be out in the hallways when you are in a foul mood."

Before the slinky potion's professor or the redheaded student could say another word she had pushed them out into the corridor and slammed the door to the hospital wing in their faces. Hopefully she wouldn't have to wait very long for the strange girl to wake up.

It was a good few hours before Madame Pomfrey was notified of the girl's eyes opening. "Well hello there. Welcome back to the land of the living. You had us all worried for a while there." She was going to act pleasant around this girl until she could figure out just who she was and what she wanted. Just because she didn't feel any magical energy coming off of her didn't mean she didn't have any. She could just have been well-versed in keeping it hidden.

"Sorry Ma'am."

Ashlynn flinched slightly at how chastised she sounded. She was actually sounding like she was truly sorry for what had happened – to a crazy person. Because this woman must be crazy if she thought that she was Madame Pomfrey. That was the only explanation. _Good God people, get a grip. I understand liking the Harry Potter books and movies and everything, but did you have to set up a whole town in order to try and be just like them? I should move in, pretend to be Lavender Brown or something. Or maybe a Veela. I could probably pull that off. Being a Veela._

She shot a smile at Madame Pomfrey and tried not to give away her thoughts. She had heard that some people's obsessions could turn violent and she didn't want to give this woman reason to hurt her if she didn't need to.

"Yes well, do you mind if I ask you a few questions then?"

"Not at all."

"Good. Although I assume the Headmaster would like to be here to hear your answers so if you could wait here while I fetch him."

The older woman looked out into the hall and surprisingly came face to face with just the man that she had wanted to see. "Oh Professor. I was just coming to get you."

"Yes my dear I'm sure. But I assumed that she would be waking up soon and it seems that I was correct in my assumptions." There was that twinkle in the old man's eyes like she had always read about and it seemed like there was a twinkle in his voice too, though she couldn't be certain. That could have just been the pain killers the old bat had given to her for her headache.

"Good morning, sir."

"It is evening at the moment, young lady, but good morning all the same."

She wanted to grind her teeth at the mirth she heard in his voice. Did he have to think everything was so humorous? At least whoever this man was he was doing a very good job at pretending to be Dumbledore. She gave him a bit of a smile and then bit her lip, unsure of how to proceed. "Well," the old wizard clapped his hands together. "What do you say we get on to those questions?"

Amanda walked out of class and took her cell phone out of her pocket. Ashlynn was usually standing outside of the building waiting for her so they could grab a quick coffee before she had to run off to get to her class on time, but she wasn't there this time. Normally it wouldn't have seemed like a big thing, Ashlynn was a big girl who could take care of herself, but she had never ditched Amanda on their coffee break. She took another look around expecting to see the blonde jump out of nowhere and scare the living daylights out of her, but it never happened.

After waiting a couple extra minutes just in case Ashlynn had been reading a story online and had to finish the chapter before racing out the door to make it in time, but after about five minutes she got fed up with just standing around waiting. Dialing her roommate's number she waited for what seemed like far too long before a voice came on the phone and said "the party you are trying to reach is unavailable." She hung up before the message could even finish.

Both she and Ash had the same cell service, so it didn't make sense as to why she would have service and not Ash. Especially since it wasn't the same message she got when Ash forgot to pay her phone bill every month. In fact, this month she had been standing over the blonde to make sure that it got paid on time. So why was she unavailable now? Everywhere on campus had decent service, which meant that if she didn't have service she must not be on campus anymore.

Thinking that maybe she would have left a note at the dorm before leaving so that Amanda would know where she was, the young woman headed in the direction of the dorm room. She had to make sure Ash was alright. She was far too trusting to be out on her own.

The walk to the room was interrupted quite a few times by different people for a bunch of silly reasons. One girl stopped her to ask her if Amanda could help with her homework, another girl stopped to ask if she needed a tutor because the girl really needed a job, and yet another time she nearly had a football thrown in her face by a bunch of frat boys playing catch.

By the time she actually made it up to their room she was mentally exhausted and had to lean against the door to take a breather before looking for the note that she knew had to be there. Surely Ashlynn wouldn't have completely left campus without so much as a note saying where she was going.

Opening her eyes though, Amanda came to the worst conclusion of all. Ashlynn had to have been kidnapped. She was a pretty girl so it would stand to reason that someone would want to take her to try and have their way with her. Amanda had heard all about those serial killers that went looking for college girls that they could rape and maim. It was disturbing and disgusting.

Papers littered the floors, clothes were strewn across every available surface, and the wall had a long scrape on it where paint was peeling off as though the bed had bounced up against it too hard or too many times.

Throwing caution to the wind Amanda raced out of her room and down the hall to the RA's room so that she could file a report for a missing roommate.

"So what you're trying to tell us, Miss Hall, is that you somehow fell from your home into our world while you were trying to take a nap?" Professor Dumbledore was fairly certain, or had been up until this point, that he had heard every story in the book. This was a completely new fairly tale however. A fairytale where this muggle girl seemed to have shown up at Hogwarts and known everything about it. "Did someone allow you to read their _Hogwarts: A History_ book? Is that how you know everything you do about our school?"

"No of course not. I would love to read it though, that would be out of this world." _Literally._

"Then do you mind me asking how you know so much about Hogwarts and its inhabitants?"

Madame Pomfrey had been silent throughout most of the conversation, but even she looked at the young woman keenly, in anticipation of her answer. They were all so curious as to how she had come to such knowledge without being of magical descent.

"I read the books. JK Rowling wrote them. Ya know, the ones about the adventures of the boy who never seems to die?" Ashlynn wanted to laugh at the blank stares that she was getting in return to her question. Whoever these actors were, they were getting paid big bucks pretend they didn't know anything about the books.

"JK Rowling, isn't that the woman everyone thought was related to Rita Skeeter for a while?" Finally Madame Pomfrey spoke, and her words made Ashlynn burst out laughing. The joyous sound coming from her mouth attracted another person who had been circling the Hospital Wing waiting for a chance to enter. Now he did, and without so much as a hello he sat in the corner and waited for her to finish her tale.

"There are seven of them. One for each year of Harry Potter's schooling. There's the Sorcerer's Stone, in which Harry, Hermione and Ron all think that Snape has something to do with the 3rd floor corridor and they go searching. They all think that he is the bad guy, though of course he doesn't seem to do anything to make them think any differently. But they end up finding out that Voldemort is using Quirrel's body to inhabit because he isn't strong enough to be on his own yet. 'Twas an interesting read the first go around. Then I suppose it got a bit boring."

She didn't notice everyone aside from Dumbledore flinch at her use of the name Voldemort, nor did she notice the shocked look of Madame Pomfrey at the thought that she could be saying all of these things, and know who all of those people were without being a witch. So instead she just continued on with her story.

"The Chamber of Secrets, was the second year and Daddy Malfoy," she said using her pet name for Lucius, "had given Ginny a diary and somehow Harry got it and he started writing in it and ended up talking to Tom Riddle and then the Chamber of Secrets opened and the basilisk was let out." She heard a gasp beside her and she quickly hurried to make the woman feel better. "Don't worry, nobody died in the book just like I'm sure nobody died here. Hermione saw it through a mirror and got petrified, Justin saw it through a puddle or something and got petrified. Nothing too serious. Ginny almost died, Harry saved her, they killed the basilisk and saved the day."

She heard a soft scoff behind her and turned around and glared at the person. "If you already know everything that happened in these books then you have no need to be listening in and you can just go about your business." As soon as the words left her mouth though she could feel her skin heating up and her heard start beating rapidly. She had never thought she would be outspoken with Severus Snape, whether the true Snape or the man who was just pretending to be him. Where had she gotten the nerve?

"I was not scoffing at you, Miss Hall," the man drawled in a perfect silky voice that she knew would be all Severus were he real. "I was simply scoffing at the fact that it doesn't seem like Mr. Potter can do wrong ever. Whether it be in the wizarding community or the muggle community, Mr. Potter is everyone's hero at the end of the day."His black eyes drew her into their depths and she had to force herself to look away.

"Right well I'm sure you already knows what happens in each of the other years. Although I suppose it doesn't make much sense now since we are in their 7th year I assume and you are all still here perfectly well."

"Excuse me?"

"In the sixth book, you end up killing Dumbledore because he told you to because it was supposed to help the light. He was already dying anyway because he had to drink something while he and Harry were searching for Horcruxes so they could kill Voldemort. And then you ran away because you knew that nobody would trust you. Which makes sense. You are a supposed Death Eater and have no doubt killed countless people. And then to kill the beloved Dumbledore I can understand why nobody would trust you. Lucky for you though, the books revealed a bit into your past that made people see what a big softy you really are."

If Severus had been glaring at her before, that was nothing compared to the way he was looking at her now. His eyes had gone so black you couldn't distinguish between the iris and the pupil and his usually pale skin was turning a vibrant shade of pink. "And just _what_ exactly were you told that made you think I was such a 'softy' as you so cleverly put it?"

"About how James and the other Marauders used to tease you and hex you and that you decided to help out Harry because of your love for his mother."

She hadn't meant to say it quite so bluntly, but whoever this man was she knew he wouldn't take kindly to her beating around the bush. Next thing she knew he was up out of his chair, his robes billowing around him as she stared in awe, and he walked out of the room as quickly as he could without running. He had obviously not liked the answer she had given him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank the few of you who did review the story. It made me actually want to update it. Also I would like to apologize that this is a little slow going right now. I will try and speed it up a bit in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. **


End file.
